Saved
by ColourBlind18
Summary: Ever since he saved her that night, Hermione can't get him out of her head. Seeing him every day in Hogwarts doesn't help either. But does he feel the same way about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Like, hi guys! First fanfic eh? Excited! Soooo… this is pretty much a Dramione :3 and has romance, kissing, mushy stuff but I'll try to have a bit of drama and dun dun dun! moments. Just to make you happy. Hopefully.**** I may have changed a couple of events and when they happened but please don't be mean! Moving on, here's the plot!**

**Plot: Ever since he saved her that night, Hermione can't get him out of her head. Seeing him every day in Hogwarts doesn't help either. But does he feel the same way about her?**

Chapter 1 – Malfoy Manor Memories

_The blood dripped down from the word 'mudblood' where it was etched into my skin. Bellatrix cackled loudly and threw her face inches from mine. She spat in my face then lifted her wand high in the air. I was drifting in and out of consciousness._

"_STOP!" shouted a familiar voice from the corner of the room._

"_Draco, what the hell do you think you are doing? She took my sword! And she's a mudblood! How many more excuses do I need to torture her?" Bellatrix questioned Draco. _

"_This isn't fair! She didn't take your sword!" Draco shouted at Bellatrix._

"_She's still a mudblood!" Bellatrix replied with a defiant smirk on her face._

"_Well I'm getting that mudblood out of here and as far away from you as possible. STUPEFY!"_

_A __jet of red light shot at Bellatrix and she was knocked into the wall behind me. I became very light and felt his warm arms around me as he lifted me up and carried me down the stairs._

"_Your safe. I'm sorry." I heard a gentle voice say before I blacked out._

"Hermione? Hello, earth to Hermione!" Hermione faded back into reality from her flashback of Malfoy Manor. It wasn't a memory she enjoyed remembering but the kindness in it kept her going.  
>"Are you alright Hermione? You look a little pale" Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's younger sister and Harry Potter's beloved girlfriend, inquired.<p>

"I'm fine, don't worry" Hermione replied with a fake smile plastered on her face. She hadn't told Harry, Ron, or even Ginny about what had happened that fateful night between her and… she couldn't even say his name without smiling. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy! The wretched ferret who had taunted her all these years, the obnoxious pureblood she punched in third year. Her friends would never forgive her if she thought of him in any other way than sickening. But he saved her. No one else.

Hermione had stayed at the Burrow until Hogwarts announced they would be re-opening. Staying with the Weasleys was an awkward situation considering during the Horcrux search, Ron confessed his feelings for Hermione to her. Hermione had never felt that way about Ron and had to turn him down. Ever since, Ron had sort of been avoiding her. Hopefully, once they got back to Hogwarts, everything would go back to normal between them. Ron looked up from the chess board and smiled at Hermione. Bad move.

"Twat!" Ron muttered as his knight was wiped out by Harry's queen. Hermione laughed at her friends. They were all she had in the wizarding world. Her parents lived in a muggle town and she only sent them a letter every couple of weeks. Harry, The Boy Who Lived, he's also known as, breathed out a sigh. Hermione thought it was a sigh of relief after the events that had happened the past few months. He turned and smiled at his girlfriend Ginny, Hermione's best friend. Ginny was a beautiful girl with a slender body and strawberry blonde hair. A sharp contrast to her older brother Ron. A big lump of a guy, when Ron was angry, his face would go as red as his hair. Hermione was glad she was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year with no worries. Shortly after the incident in Malfoy Manor, Harry defeated Voldemort and all the Death-Eaters were captured and given the Dementor's Kiss, including Lucius Malfoy. Thinking about the Malfoys again, Hermione saw a flash of white blonde hair flicker past the carriage door. Hermione lept up and ran out of the carriage.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled down the passageway. Draco turned around slowly at the sound of her voice. He looked her straight in the eyes. Hermione stared at his silvery, cold eyes and shivered. They stood there for a minute or two but to Hermione it seemed like hours. She thought she could see tears building in his eyes.

"I… I just…" Hermione started but Draco turned around and walked away. Hermione stood for a moment, trying to hold in her emotions before going back in to see her friends. Maybe Draco ignoring her was for the best. Maybe. She walked back into the carriage to a chorus of "What was that about"?

"Nothing. I thought I… nothing, don't worry" Hermione told her best friends as the train came screeching to a halt. At least I think it's nothing, Hermione thought.

**Do you think this is short? I will write longer chapters if so! This is just to get the background story obviously -.- Anyway, I'm going to try to get a story up every other day or at least once a week:) Hope that keeps you happy! Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! So how was chapter un? What did you think? Let me know! Got a lot on my plate right now to do with friends and people who I thought were my friends. Any advice? Thanks^^ enough with my sob story, here is chapter deux! Hope you enjoy and review and stuff!**

Hogwarts was back to its full magical greatness as Hermione and every other student pulled up outside in their carriages. Hermione could hear lots of first years 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at the castle that would be their school for many years to come. Unfortunately, this was Hermione and Hermione's friends last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Hermione sighed deeply at that thought.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just really sad that this is our last year. Of course, not for you Ginny since you are in sixth year" Hermione replied with another sigh.

"Don't remind me! How am I supposed to cope when all of you are gone next year?" Ginny asked with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll write to you all the time" Hermione told Ginny with a smile.

As they made their way up the steps to the castle gate, Hermione caught sight of the Slytherin group and Draco Malfoy in the middle of it. He looked distant and wasn't listening to Pansy probably offering sex in his ear. Draco must have known someone was looking at him because he turned to look all around him. This was Hermione's cue to turn away and not get caught but she couldn't. She needed him to see her for some completely strange reason. Draco looked in Hermione's direction and stopped dead when he saw the person looking at him. He stared at her and Hermione saw the same cold, silver eyes she had stared at on the train. Draco looked away, shook his head and kept on walking. Hermione did the same.

The Great Hall was exactly the same as Hermione remembered it which gave her a sense of home and comfort. This is where I belong, she thought, even though that thought made her sad knowing it would only be her home for another year. After the first years were put into their houses, Professor McGonagall, or should Hermione say, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and made her way to the middle of the stage. She cleared her throat and the whole hall fell silent.

"It gives me great joy to see all of you young witches and wizards sitting here in front of me, ready for another fulfilling year at Hogwarts. This year has been full of sadness, devastation and change, definitely change, but change is sometimes for the better. As you all know, we do not live in fear anymore, we do not have to watch our backs anymore. But we paid a price for that privilege." Headmistress McGonagalls eyes welled up at the thought of all the lives lost during the year.

"I wish I was sitting on the teachers table, listening to Professor Dumbledore's speech instead of having to stand in his place. They are very big shoes to fill and I will try my very best for all of you. Now, have a year full of happiness and enjoy your first meal here back at Hogwarts. Thank you"

The food appeared on the tables as soon as Headmistress McGonagall had finished and everyone tucked in. Succulent chicken, creamy mashed potatoes and lots of vegetables was the selection for the first night back. Ron grabbed as much as he could, as usual, while he and Harry discussed strategies for Quidditch this year, especially the Slytherin match. Ginny filled her plate and began eating. Hermione sat and stared at her plate, lots of things on her mind. How was she going to solve the Draco situation? Well, for starters, she had to try and get him to at least talk to her!  
>"Hermione, aren't you hungry?" Ginny asked her, head tilted to the side in curiosity.<p>

"Um… not really, bit of an upset stomach" Hermione told Ginny while gripping her in a fake play of pain.

"Oh, well you should get some rest then and I'll see you in the morning?" Ginny started as advice and ended in a question.

"Yeah, good idea Ginny, see ya'. See you guys!" Hermione raised her voice so Harry and Ron could hear her over their debate on which Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans flavour was best.

"See you in the morning 'Mione" Harry and Ron chorused together without looking up. Hermione chuckled and made her way to the Grand Staircase. Little did she know, someone was already there waiting for her.

Hermione started up the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her. She froze to the spot and felt for her wand in her pocket.

"There's no need to get your wand out. I'm not gonna hurt you" said a voice behind her. The voice sounded calm, comforting. Hermione turned around slowly and met silvery eyes and light, blonde hair.

"D… Draco" Hermione was stunned to find that he had followed her out of the hall.

"Hey stranger" Draco whispered so only Hermione could hear him.

"What… What's up?" Hermione really had to stop stuttering!

"I wanted to know that you weren't angry at me" Draco told Hermione. Hermione looked at him confused.  
>"Why would I be angry at you? I thought you were angry with me. That's why you've been ignoring me, isn't it?" Draco looked at her confused as well.<p>

"After everything that happened, I thought that you would see me differently. I don't know, maybe see me as manipulative or…" Hermione had had enough. _He _had been ignoring her, not Hermione ignoring him! He was right about being manipulative, Hermione thought.

"Now hold on a minute, you've been ignoring me since the train here so don't turn this on me!" Hermione was losing her temper fast.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't blow your top with me! I may have been ignoring you then but that's because I thought you were ignoring me!" Draco was also losing his temper fast.

"I am gonna' blow my top since you are completely manipulating the situation! I called out to you on the train and you walked away!" Hermione lost it. Completely.

"Yeah, I know but… but…" Draco had nothing to back his argument and he knew it. Hermione shook her head and folded her arms.

"Crookshanks got your tongue? I thought so. You're in the wrong and you know it!" Hermione breathed out.

"Okay, yes, I ignored you but the reason for it is still the same. I thought that after what I did…" He looked up at her to see if she remembered. Hermione remembered alright. It played over and over in her dreams every night. Draco didn't finish what he was saying and didn't pull his eyes away from Hermione's eyes either. Draco leaned in and Hermione knew what he wanted to do. She inhaled deeply at the intoxicating smell that was Draco himself. I wonder what his aftershave is, Hermione half thought as Draco was inches away from her face and then Ginny called out.

"Hermione? You there?" Ginny made her way round the corner to the stairs. Hermione turned to Draco who had a panicked look on his face.

"Run!" Hermione whispered sharply. Draco gave her a longing look then ran up the stairs to hide until he could get to the dungeons.

"Uh… hey Ginny" Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I thought you were going to have a rest" Ginny asked quizzically. Stay calm, Hermione told herself.

"Yeah but then I had a little chat with Nearly Headless Nick" Hermione told Ginny while making her way up the stairs.

"Oh okay, well, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Don't let the Mandrakes bite! Unless you're Draco Malfoy of course" Hermione froze while Ginny walked down the stairs giggling. Don't freak like that every time someone says his name, Hermione told herself. Well, don't freak out out loud at least, Hermione added with a smile. She made her way up to the Gryiffindor common room and saw Draco sneaking down the stairs to the dungeons. He turned around and saw Hermione and smiled. A genuine smile. Hermione melted right there but heard the Grand Hall door open so told the Fat Lady the password and hurried in.

**Finito! ****Hope you guys likey likey!XD anyway, review, blah blah…-o- . Oh! *ahem* yeah, and uh, if you have anything to ask, message! Loveyouall, peace out!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos! How are you this kind of fine day? In Wales, today**** is exactly the same as it always is. Depressing. ****So I shall give you smiles!**** Hopefully, you are happy with how the story is going so far. Any ideas are sooooo welcome! Thank you, and now we will begin the story!:D**

Hermione flopped on her bed and sighed very loudly. What was he _doing_ to her? Hermione screamed out and shook the bed. Her focus around him was heading downhill fast and this wasn't a reassuring thing for Hermione. Of all people, Hermione thought to herself. Then, Hermione had an idea. She was going to play this off in her liking. She was going to decide whether they were going to kiss, whether they were going out or, to the extreme, if they were going to hate each other even more than before. She was in control. Hermione smiled confidently to herself at that thought then went to get washed for bed. Climbing in to the soft, clean covers of her bed at Hogwarts, Hermione knew she was in for an eventful year, love-life wise. And she didn't care.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione's alarm woke her at 6:30am which gave Hermione an hour to get ready till the breakfast bell rang. Hermione decided to take a long, hot shower to clear her head for the coming day. After last night, Hermione knew there would be an awkward confrontation with Draco so had to be ready and looking good for it. Getting out of the shower, Hermione looked at herself. She _really _needed to do something about that bush of a head of hair she had. It was out of control! She knew that the only place she could get hair advice from was her best friend.

"Ginny. Ginny! Ginny, wake up! I need your help!" Hermione was getting a bucket ready so she could throw water over her heavy sleeper of a friend.

"Mmm.. wha'?" Ginny lay up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye.

"I need your advice on what to do with _this_" Hermione grabbed her hair in disgust and annoyance that she hadn't done this sooner. Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up at the thought of a makeover on her best friend. She'd wanted to do thing for a very long time!

"Okay, if I do this, then I have to do makeup as well" Ginny was blackmailing Hermione. Hermione groaned but agreed. She needed Ginny for this and would get revenge later.  
>"Righty ho', let's do this! I think you should go for not curls but softer waves that frame your face and maybe some highlights to bring out your skin tone" Ginny was grabbing pieces of hair here and there, brushing and pulling her hands through it with a look of concentration on her face.<p>

"Um, okay, work your magic!" Hermione said nervously as Ginny led her to a chair.

"Don't be nervous, I've done this before" Ginny reassured Hermione which did make her feel a little better. But then Ginny got the scissors out. As the first snip rang out and the hair fell to the floor, Hermione whimpered.

"I'm only taking a bit of the length off. Don't freak!" Ginny breathed out and began the transformation.

After Hermione's hair was cut, washed, dyed, blow-dried and every other detail added, Ginny brought out her makeup bag.  
>"Nothing too drastic, I don't want to look like Lavender" Hermione told Ginny cautiously as Ginny laughed.<p>

"Don't worry 'Mione, you will look amazing! Oh, and who are you doing this for exactly?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed slightly but tried to hide it straight away. But not fast enough.

"I saw that! Who is he? Is it my brother?" Ginny was pressurising for answers that Hermione couldn't tell her since Hermione wasn't even sure herself.

"It's for me. Just me. I want to feel confident and pretty for once that's all" Hermione knew that would keep Ginny at bay until Hermione made her mind up.

"Oh okay, well it will definitely make you feel more confident because you look amazing! And, I'm finished!" Ginny stood up and brought the hand mirror over from her bedside table. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking the mirror and seeing the finished piece. Hermione gasped at what she was seeing. It was an actual pretty Hermione. Her hair flowed just to her shoulders, the waves caressing her cheeks. The sun flowing through the windows lit the newly lighter colour in her hair.  
>"The colour, is it caramel?" Hermione asked excitedly.<p>

"Yeah, I thought that would go best taking the length and skin tone into consideration" Ginny said proudly. Hermione absolutely loved it especially the makeup. Her eyes were a smoky grey with a flick of eyeliner for that mysterious look, her cheeks were a blush of pink and her lips were full and glossed to the max. She'd never seen her eyelashes that long before and her skin was flawless from concealor.

"I… love it!" Hermione leaped from her chair and pulled Ginny into a huge bear hug.

"It's a miracle!" Hermione cried as she grabbed her uniform and ran to the bathroom. As she pulled her left sock up, the breakfast bell went. Hermione pulled her shoes on and ran down into the common room. Harry and Ron must have already gone to the Great Hall, Hermione thought.  
>"Wait up, 'Mione! I want to walk in with the new and sexy Hermione Granger!" Ginny squealed down the stairs. She ran up to Hermione and linked arms with her.<p>

"Hot guys, here we come!" Ginny and Hermione chorused together in fits of laughter.

Hermione stopped in front of the Great Hall door and took a deep breath. She had to be completely and utterly confident walking to her table for breakfast. When she knew she was ready, Hermione nodded at Ginny and they opened to door together. The hall was filled with chatter and laughter for at least 2 seconds then went quiet as all eyes fell on Hermione. A few gasps here and there left Hermione feeling amazing but embarrassed at the same time. Ginny cleared her throat and the two girls made their way to Gryiffindor table. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron's open mouths at the girl they had known for years but had only looked that beautiful on the eve of the Yule Ball. Hermione was happy that they saw her as a pretty girl but they weren't the eyes she wanted on her. Hermione discreetly looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a pair of silver eyes wide open in shock looking straight at her. She looked over and raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco looked her up and down and gave his infamous smirk. Hermione blushed but composed herself, gave a sarcastic face and turned around. Hermione was on cloud 9. She had never felt so good about herself before. She laid some bacon and sausage on her plate and started eating. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion then spoke one after the other (see if you can tell which one's which)

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where did all this come from?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, you look… um… good"

Hermione laughed hard at both comments and so did Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the want in her eyes. She wanted Harry to compliment her as well so Hermione was going to make him.

"Well, I think Ginny looks amazing too, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione turned her question mainly to Harry. Harry blushed and turned to Ginny to answer Hermione's question.  
>"I absolutely agree" Ginny blushed hard and looked at her food as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole hall. Hermione ate her food in silence, trying to ignore the stares from half of the school. Soon, the stares had gotten too much and Hermione excused herself. She walked out into the courtyard and took a breath of fresh air.<p>

"Is it going to be like this everyday?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

"Probably not. They'll get used to it" Hermione looked up to see a starlight sky.

"I certainly won't get used to it" Hearing another voice made Hermione jump around to find the perpetrator.

"It's only me" Draco came out from the shadows and smiled at Hermione. Hermione wasn't going to fall for that so gave a nonchalant hey and turned back around.

"Anymore beautiful and I'll have to kiss you now instead of waiting for the right moment" That one hit hard and Hermione blushed. Draco turned to Hermione and touched her hand. Sparks flew up her arm and her pulse quickened. How does he do that? Hermione thought.  
>"What is it about you? Every time I'm around you i…" Draco pushed his eyebrows together in thought and Hermione waited on bated breath for him to finish his sentence.<br>"I… forget. I forget everything. My past, my problems, they all go away when I see you. When I see you, I see my future. A place where I won't be judged for family history or past behaviour and it scares me so much. There's no telling what could happen from now till then. I could get my heart broken" Draco looked at Hermione in a way that that sentence was meant for her.  
>"Or I could meet someone who will make me forget. I think that's already happened though" Draco took Hermione's hand into his.<p>

"I'm not saying that everything I did wasn't me. It was me but at the time, that was how I thought the world worked. Malfoys were pure and superior and mudbloods…" Hermione frowned at that word and Draco saw. He'd called her that for so long except now, it hurt more.

"I'm sorry, I'm not implying anything. It was just my upbringing. And I hated it. I was scared of my own family, my own home. I'm haunted by what I've seen and I will be for the rest of my life but having some light in all this darkness is what I'm searching for. And I think I found it" Draco lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it. Hermione sighed inwardly. Draco looked up and Hermione got lost in his eyes. It was like swimming into pools of silvery seas and always feeling warm, safe, not like the eyes she saw on the train. Draco leaned in and Hermione was desperate for him to satisfy her want for him but instead, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Hermione looked at Draco confused. Draco chuckled and said

"No matter how much I want you and I do wantyou _badly_, I'm not going headfirst into this and hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do" Hermione was happy with this reason but she still needed his kiss.

"But I want…" Draco placed his finger over her lips and made a silencing noise. Hermione opened her eyes wide to the sensation the touch of his finger to her lips made.  
>"Don't speak. Just sit and enjoy the starry night" Draco lead Hermione to a bench in the middle of the courtyard and there they sat. Hermione lay her head down on Draco's shoulder and Draco put his arm around Hermione. This is what I need, Hermione thought, no, <em>he <em>is what I need and if I have to wait for him then that is what I will do. But I won't wait for long, Hermione smiled deviously to herself.

"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up, we have to go now!" Hermione felt herself being shaken but she was too tired to open her eyes. She remembered speaking to Draco then being told not to speak. We watched the stars, Hermione remembered. I must have fallen asleep, Hermione thought as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Once she opened her eyes fully, she saw Draco shaking her shoulders again.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake! What caused this rude awakening?" Hermione cracked a joke but Draco didn't laugh. He looked terrified. Hermione wanted to put her arm around him and tell him everything is going to be fine except she didn't know what he was so terrified about.

"Wha…what's wrong?" Hermione was scared to find out.  
>"Professor Trelawney has just been pronounced dead. Everyone is being told to stay in their dorm rooms. We have to go!" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the school building. Dead? How? Who? Hermione's mind was filled with questions as Draco ran into the school and to the stairs.<p>

"You have to go up. I'll speak to you in the morning. If we can't see each other, I'll owl you." Draco kissed Hermione's forehead longingly and then ran downstairs to the dungeons. Shaking her head, Hermione ran up the stairs to the Gryiffindor common room. When Hermione got in, she was jumped by her friends and their constant questions. She answered Ginny's first.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been? Did you know Professor Trelawney is dead?" Ginny had a worry line right across her forehead.

"I only just found out. I was outside and the Bloody Baron just told me" Not all a lie, Hermione told herself.

"Do they know who did it?" Hermione asked her friends. Harry sat silently in the corner and Ginny was pacing back and forth so neither were going to answer her.  
>"Well?" Hermione was getting impatient. Do they know or not? Hermione turned to Ron and put her hands on her hips.<p>

"They… they said it was um… Fenrir Greyback" Ron said quietly. Hermione leaned back, stunned at what Ron had just told her. Fenrir Greyback was a notable Death Eater and was one of the first to get the Dementor's Kiss. How could he have killed Professor Trelawney? Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Harry pushed his glasses up and sighed. "I think that we've got a murdered murderer on the loose"

**You guys are so lucky! I gave you chapter 2 a couple of days ago and now you get chapter 3 as well! I spoil you! So what do ya' think? Let me know how you feel about the twist! Ooooooh! I'm so ill writing this, I cant believe I got it finished! I work hard for you¬¬ Loveyouall, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa! I am so addicted to Asian dramas right nowo also anime and manga! I recommend that you go read/watch any of them, they are all amazing! I'm sorry that I haven't had anything out lately, I've been on holiday. It was so relaxing XD So, if I feel you are worthy(of course you are!) then I will put up two chapters! :O**

Hermione paced back and forth the Gryiffindor common room, unable to sit down for one minute. How could Fenrir Greyback murder Professor Trelawney? Hermione thought, I didn't even like Divination but this death has really hit me hard. Hermione had to talk to Harry to see if he had anymore information. Since it was getting late and everyone should be in bed, Hermione snuck up the boys' dorm room stairs quietly and knocked on the door. Dean Thomas answered the door and asked rudely  
>"Hermione, what do you want at this time of night? Harry or Ron?"<p>

"Harry please Dean" Hermione said politely even though she wanted to hex Dean for being so rude. Hermione waited a minute or two until Harry came to the door half-asleep.

"What do you want Hermione?" Hermione shushed Harry and pulled him down the stairs to the common room. They both sat down on armchairs by the fireplace.

"I need you to tell my anything else about what happened today. Everyone rushed off before I could ask anymore questions" Harry sighed and looked at the fireplace.

"Some second year girl found Professor. She's still in the hospital ward for traumatic shock. They say that the second year found Professor lying next to her crystal ball and an image of Fenrir Greyback was in the ball. Maybe because Professor was still connected to the ball and she was showing us her killer. Clever Professor" Harry leaned forward and rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

"Some people have also said that the scene was so gruesome that the second year was sick. How awful must that be?" Harry looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Very awful. So how did Greyback get away?" Hermione really wanted to know the answer to that question.  
>"Everyone says he must have apparated out of the castle but it's not that easy anymore. McGonagall has a spell around the school where she can see who gets in and out. I heard her say that more than one person left the castle at that time" Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed.<p>

"How did you know that! You weren't snooping were you?" Hermione got annoyed when the boys listened to things they weren't supposed to. Harry smiled and pointed at the corner of the room.

"Invisibility cloak" Harry smiled. Hermione also smiled but not for long. She turned to Harry with a worried look on her face.

"That means Greyback had help" Harry looked at the floor then at Hermione.

"McGonagall said that when she checked who had left the school, Greyback left with a woman" Hermione gasped as she put two and two together.

"Bellatrix"

Hermione woke the next morning not feeling refreshed at all. She had found out last night that two Death Eaters were still alive and had infiltrated her beloved school. She was taking this light handed. As Hermione headed down to the common room after showering and changing, the speaker rang out as Headmistress McGonagall made an announcement.

"All students are to remain in their common rooms until told. Any student found wondering the school will not be punished leniently." Everyone in the Gryiffindor common room groaned and whined to their friends. Hermione saw Ginny come down the stairs from the girls' dorm room so went to sit with her.

"I can't believe we have to stay here! It's so boring!" Ginny huffed and thumped down on a sofa. Hermione sat down next to her and laughed.

"You can always, I don't know, talk to me?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Ginny laughed and said  
>"Fine, I agree but only if we talk about boys" Hermione didn't want to talk <em>about<em> boys, she wanted to talk _to _a certain boy. Seamus Finnigan walked in and shouted "Owl for 'Ermione!" in his Irish accent. Hermione got up and waved her hand at Seamus. Seamus brought over a crisp, white letter with silver detailing around the edges. Hermione wondered who it was from. That's right, Draco said he would owl me if he couldn't see me, Hermione thought excitedly as she walked over to a corner to read it privately.

_Hermione,_

_I told you I'd owl you. I wish I could speak to you in person but Slughorn is on complete lockdown. Have you heard what happened? If you have, I promise you I have nothing to do with it and have no idea what is going on. Just because Bellatrix is my aunt, doesn't mean she tells me what's going on. I haven't heard from my mum in a while either. I'm rambling so I'll just spit it out. I need to see you so could you meet me by the Black Lake at 8 tonight? There's something important I have to talk to you about that I can't write on a letter. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_D_

Hermione smiled at the letter and got out parchment and her quill to begin a reply.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for owling me, I am so bored. Everyone is on lockdown here as well. I have heard what happened and I'm very shocked but I never doubted you for one minute. I believe you when you say you don't know what's going on. You are nothing like Bellatrix thankfully. I hope you hear from your mother soon and I love rambling. I'd love to see you tonight so I'll meet you at 8._

_See you tonight,_

_Hermione (you don't need to use codenames like 'D'!)_

Hermione shouted across the common room to Harry who was playing Exploding Snap with Neville Longbottom.

"Can I borrow Hedwig to owl something Harry?" Harry looked back at his game and shouted "Sure!"

Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig and said

"Take this to Draco Malfoy in the Hogwarts dungeons please" Hedwig took off hooting into the pale blue sky.

After a day of gossiping with Ginny, reading and finishing essays, Hermione took her time getting changed and picking the right outfit to meet Draco tonight. She had to make an impression so she chose her best black skinny jeans, her navy blue blouse and her ballet pumps with jewelled studs. Hermione flicked her wand once and her hair fell into place. I love this new hair spell Ginny taught me, Hermione thought while doing her makeup. As everyone decided to have an early one since they were so bored, Hermione tiptoed downstairs and out of the common room. The school was eerily quiet at night since it was usually full of students bustling around, getting to classes. Hermione walked through the courtyard to the bridge across the lake when she saw the strangest sight. A man rising from the water and climbing up the boathouse ladder. Hermione leaned over the bridge to catch a sight of who had got all the way to Hogwarts by swimming. Probably used Gillyweed, Hermione thought. As Hermione thought that, Draco came round the corner and walked to Hermione on the bridge.  
>"Didn't I ask you to meet me by the Black Lake?" Draco asked not in an angry way but a humoured way. Hermione smiled and said<p>

"I'm sorry, I know but I saw someone rise up from the water and climb up to the boathouse" Draco stretched his neck but shook his head.

"I can't see anyone. Anyway, about what I wanted to tell you. I was…" Draco never got to finish because Hermione gasped.

"It's Barty Crouch Jr!" Hermione stretched over the bridge with her mouth and eyes wide open. Draco leaped at the sound of that mans name and also leaned over the bridge.

"What do we do? We should tell someone!" Hermione went into panic mode. Draco cupped Hermione's cheeks in his hands and said  
>"Hermione, calm down! We need to go find Professor McGonagall <em>now<em>!" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the bridge to the courtyard. As they reached the courtyard, Hermione screamed. Argos Filch, the caretaker, was lying on the ground. Draco told Hermione to stay there as he ran over to check for a pulse. Draco tried Filch's neck and wrist but in vain. Hermione grabbed the side of the wall and breathed in and out slowly. Filch is dead. Filch was killed. By Barty Crouch Jr. Hermione wiped away the tears that welled up in her eyes as Draco closed Filch's. Draco looked up at Hermione and saw that she was nearly crying. Draco took Hermione into his arms and Hermione finally let her emotions go. She let out sobs that were heart wrenching for Draco to hear. After a while, the entrance doors opened and McGonagall and the staff ran out into the courtyard. McGonagall looked at Hermione and Draco then at Filch's body lying on the ground.

"Oh my God, someone come take these children away. And get me Madam Pomfrey now!" Hermione and Draco were being lead inside the castle by Professor Slughorn but Hermione had to tell Headmistress McGonagall what she and Draco saw.

"Headmistress! It was Barty Crouch Jr. I saw him, we saw him!" Hermione looked at Draco for encouragement. Draco nodded at McGonagall. McGonagall shook her head in disbelief.

"What on earth are you talking about Miss Granger? Barty Crouch Jr. is dead" Hermione nudged Professor Slughorn's arm off and walked towards McGonagall.  
>"He's not Miss, I swear! He swam here, I saw him rise up from the water and climb up to the boathouse. I suspect he used Gillyweed. Please believe Miss!" Headmistress McGonagall nodded her head in agreement then put her arm gently on Hermione's shoulder.<br>"You've seen much tonight, Hermione. Too much, in fact, so I suggest you and Mr Malfoy get back to bed. What are you doing out here anyway?" Hermione looked at Draco for an excuse.

"We were um meeting up to finish a project" Draco sputtered out. Hermione tilted her head in a that's-all-you-could-think-of look. Draco lifted his shoulders then put his hand by Hermione's waist.

"I'll walk Miss Granger to Gryffindor common room, Headmistress McGonagall" McGonagall nodded at Draco and walked over to Madam Pomfrey who was choking up herself.

Draco led Hermione up the stairs to Gryffindor common room. When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione turned around to thank Draco for everything he had done that night. When she turned around, she saw a look of sadness on Draco's face.  
>"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at Hermione with a look of pain on his face, as if he was remembering something awful.<p>

"Barty Crouch Jr. died the same day my father did. They died only five minutes apart" Hermione stared at Draco as if she had just seen a ghost.

"H…How? How is this happening?" Hermione couldn't think anymore, everything was just so confusing.  
>"I do remember the last thing he said, he said "I will come back and bring death to those who brought death to me". It was chilling to hear him say those words" Draco shuddered.<br>"You were there?" Hermione asked stupidly. Of course he would be there, his father also died.  
>"Yes, I watched many of the Death Eaters die. Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, my father…" Draco gazed at the floor, saddened by those memories. Hermione pulled Draco into a hug. She didn't like seeing him upset.<p>

"You never, ever have to think of that again" Hermione whispered into his ear. Draco smiled but said  
>"As long as Barty, and god knows how many others, are still alive, those memories will never be put to rest. I see them at night, in my dreams. Their deaths are played over and over and I can't get them out!" Draco grabs at his hair in anger. Hermione places her hands on Draco's cheeks and makes a shushing noise to calm him.<p>

"They are reminders of how strong you've been over the past couple of months" Draco shook his head.

"I was a coward, a traitor. I can't even look at myself anymore" Hermione looked at Draco in shock. He was crying. The notorious Draco Malfoy was crying into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione couldn't bear it, the sound of him weeping at everything that had happened.  
>"Please don't cry" Hermione whispered as she stroked Draco's head. Draco pulled up his tear stained eyes and stared at Hermione. He must have been at least 5 inches taller than her as Hermione had to slightly look up at him. Hermione wiped away the remaining tears that fell slowly down his cheeks. Draco placed one hand on Hermione's cheek.<p>

"You are so beautiful" he said in a trance like voice. Hermione blushed as Draco smiled at her. Hermione felt a fire inside the pit of her stomach. It was want, no, _need, _for Draco. Draco moved closer and closer to her face, never taking his eyes off her lips. Hermione leaned back slightly, closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for the magical moment. And it was magical. Hermione got lost in the taste of his lips and the smell of his aftershave. He was so soft, Hermione felt like she was floating. She needed more. Draco was soft but Hermione deepened the kiss further. Draco felt the want and returned it by pushing Hermione up against a wall and running his fingers through her wavy hair. Hermione had never wanted anything so much in her life. Hermione ran her hands across his shoulders and down his waist. She felt his toned arms and six pack underneath his school shirt. Hermione grabbed at Draco's tie and pulled him into her body. Draco left her lips and started pecking sweet kisses down her neck. Hermione moaned in happiness and pleasure. Draco ran his hands down her body and over her curves. She was delicious and all his right now. He smiled against her neck as he continued planting kisses. They were getting lost in each other. They almost didn't hear the bone-chilling voice of a supposedly dead man behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!:O I'm sorry if you didn't like me killing off Filch or Trelawney, I just randomly picked them from a Hogwarts staff list^^ anyway, I hope you're all happy with that long awaited kiss!:D I just didn't know when to do it so I hope I didn't screw up. hopefully, I'll get the next chapter done and we'll find out what happens! Loveyouall, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeonghaseyo!(aaah, it's Korean for hello!^^). I know, I know, I am addicted to everything Korean, the people, the food, the dramas, the actors!(obsessed much?) I told you I'd give you two chapters! Are you happy? I hope so! I like making you amazing readers happy!:) let's get on with the show!**

"Am I interrupting something?"

Draco pulled away from Hermione's face slowly with a look of pure terror. Every part of Hermione tightened at the sound of the blood curdling voice that walked in on her and Draco's first kiss. Draco turned around slowly to the man he watched die only months ago.

"Barty" Draco spat the name out as if it was a curse word.

"It's been a while Drake, hasn't it?" Barty hadn't changed a bit. His messy brown hair, cold brown eyes and that ever constant flick of his tongue.

"Yeah, it has, considering the last time I saw you, you died" Draco was getting angry just looking at this pathetic excuse of a man. If only he could just flick his wand and kill him. But he wanted answers.

"Didn't you hear my message? I'm coming to complete it" Barty's mouth twitched with a grin. Hermione wanted to slap that grin right off his face.

"I got your message. How did you even get here? Dead people don't tend to come back" Barty touched his chin in a fake thoughtful look and said

"Now that's a secret you'll have to wait to find out. About getting here, I…"

Hermione already knew all this.

"Gillyweed. He used Gillyweed" Barty smiled at the intelligent girl.

"You're a smart one. If only you were of pure blood, the Dark Lord would have found great use in you. Speaking of pure blood, why the hell were you making out with a filthy mudblood? Your father would not approve of this, you know" Barty was winding Draco and Hermione up.

"Well his opinion doesn't matter anymore now that he's dead!" Draco shouted that last word out. It felt good to finally admit that the man who had tortured him for years was long gone.  
>"Not for long sonny boy, I'm just one of the many who are coming back to wreak havoc on this world and the muggle world. Give up the Light side and nothing will happen to your little pet here" Barty pointed at Hermione as if she was dirt. That really annoyed Hermione and she slapped his finger down.<br>"I don't care what you think about my blood. You should be more concerned about your blood when it's spilt on the floor" Barty cackled loudly for a long time. He took a breath and wiped a pretend tear away.  
>"That's where your wrong, mudblood, for our plan has only just begun. That reminds me, you know you can bring back animals from the dead as well?" Barty grinned as if he knew a dark secret. Hermione nodded her head, petrified of what he was going to say.<p>

"Well I brought back an old friend of yours. The Chamber of Secrets rings any bells?" Hermione gasped. The Basilisk.

"Bu… but how?" Barty started backing down the stairs as Draco searched for his wand.  
>"You left a fang sweetheart. Guess you're not so smart after all" Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" just as Barty turned the stair corner.<br>"Fuck, I missed him!" Draco started running down the stairs after Barty with Hermione on his tail. Spells were flying here and there as they ran into the Great Hall.  
>"Oooh, I can't have this Draco, what would your father say?" Barty flew an Expelliarmus at Draco but Draco dodged it.<p>

"Did I mention? He's dead!" Draco cast Incendio on Barty but was also dodged. As spells flew back and for, Hermione stood by the Great Hall's entrance. She didn't know what to do. She'd left her wand in her dorm room, which was a really stupid thing to do, and know she was watching Draco endanger his life. Hermione pondered all these and did not hear the giant hiss behind her.

A scream rang out as Hermione ran into the Great Hall.

"Wha... what's wrong?" Draco shouted between curses. Hermione ran to the middle of the hall and pointed back to the entrance.  
>"Basilisk!" Draco cast Protego to turn around to see what Hermione was pointing at. Draco gasped as he saw the giant snake smash through the entrance doors and glide towards them. Draco turned to Hermione and shouted "Run!"<p>

Hermione turned from Draco back to the Basilisk then turned around and ran towards the Trophy Room. As the Protego charm wore off, Draco cast Petrificus Totalus in a last ditch attempt at escaping the battle he was locked in. It worked as Barty fell to the floor, immobile. Draco turned and shot all kinds of curses at the Basilisk but it was too fast for him. Draco gave up and ran into the Trophy Room. Hermione was curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. Draco ran over to her and comforted her.  
>"The teachers are bound to hear what's just been going on and will come find us. They'll help us" Draco stroked Hermione's forehead as the crashing of tables and the slither of the Basilisk got louder and louder. Hermione buried her head in Draco's shoulder, not wanting to see what would happen next. A huge gust of wind flew at Hermione and Draco as the Trophy Room door was ripped off by the Basilisk. Hermione screamed and Draco pulled her closer while throwing curses at the snake. Draco gave up, buried his face into Hermione and closed his eyes.<p>

A scream rang out from a boy and a snake. Hermione and Draco opened their eyes to see Harry on top of the Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword stabbed into it. The snake reeled back and slid across the floor as Harry flew off and into a trophy cabinet. Hermione got up and shouted for Harry. She ran over to the trophy cabinet and helped him up. Draco looked over at the Basilisk as it gave its last hiss.  
>"How many times do I have to kill that thing?" Harry asked as Hermione and Draco let out a small laugh.<p>

Draco and Hermione helped Harry walk out of the Trophy Room as Headmistress McGonagall and the teachers walked in. A small group of students had also gathered.  
>"What the… is that a Basilisk? And what is Barty Crouch Jr. lying on that table for?" McGonagall questioned the three students. "Long story Miss" Draco answered as Hermione and Harry let out laughs of relief. Soon, guards from the Ministry were sent to take Barty Crouch Jr. away again. "He's gone. Again. Why did it happen again?" Hermione wanted to know how he, and others, were back. They should be dead. "Why can't death be that easy Hermione?" Draco asked a counter question. Hermione smiled faintly at him then got up from the chair she'd been sitting on in Headmistress McGonagalls office. McGonagall had told them to stay in her office and check if any of them had any wounds. Harry had a few minor scratches and was patched up by Madam Pomfrey. He said goodnight to Hermione and Draco then left for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked at Draco and sighed. "What's wrong?" Draco thought they could relax knowing that Barty Crouch Jr. was behind bars again and hopefully being sentenced the Dementor's Kiss. Hermione sighed and said "We only stopped him. He said he was one of many. How are we going to stop them all over again?" Hermione sounded desperate. Draco tilted his head and smiled. He gave Hermione a huge hug and said "We are going to stop them together" Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco. Great, I'm getting lost in his eyes again, Hermione thought. Draco moved forward slowly to Hermione's lips but had a rude interruption. "Ahem. Uh, Professor McGonagall wants you to meet her and the teachers in the Trophy Room please" squeaked a small third year. Hermione jumped back from Draco and left the room quickly. Draco walked to the door then stopped in front of the timid third year. "Nothing happened between me and Miss Granger, right? And if I hear rumours, I know who to find" Draco raised his eyebrow at the terrified third year then walked out of the room.<p>

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Hermione and Draco walked into the now destroyed Trophy Room. The Great Hall didn't look any better. "Yes, we would like you to help in the restoration of the Great Hall and the Trophy Room please and also speak with you privately" McGonagall beckoned them to a corner of the room. "I now completely believe you about Barty Crouch Jr. since we found him but what is going to happen next?" Hermione looked at Draco. She had to tell McGonagall about their encounter with Barty. "Draco was walking me back to the Gryffindor common room when we heard him behind us. He talked about not being the only one coming back and how he was going to wreak havoc on this world and the muggle world. He was the one who brought back the Basilisk" Hermione only missed out the part where Barty walked in on her and Draco snogging. Draco nodded at Hermione in confirmation. "This is going to turn into a huge mess for the wizarding world. Now, I'm appointing you two as Head Prefects. You will patrol the school from 9-12 then a teacher will take over after you. I can't let this happen again, not to my school" McGonagall said determinedly. Hermione smiled and turned to Draco. "We'd be happy to help Miss" Draco gave both McGonagall and Hermione a smile. "You may retire for the evening" Hermione and Draco said goodnight to McGonagall then began their way through the destroyed Great Hall. The floating candles had been crushed to the ground and gargoyles had fallen from their places on the walls. Tables were strewn in different parts of the room and half destroyed. Debris was everywhere. Hermione tutted at all the mess and Draco laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Hermione said in outrage. "You sound like a mother tutting at her son's dirty room" Draco said in-between laughs. Hermione scowled and turned away. They came to stop outside the door to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Draco looked at Hermione in anticipation. Hermione nodded and Draco beamed at her. This was the real Draco Malfoy, Hermione thought, my Draco Malfoy. Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's forehead softly. Hermione sighed and Draco chuckled. Hermione turned around and made her way up the stairs. "Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned around. "Sweet dreams" Hermione smiled at Draco then walked up the stairs.

Hermione woke the next morning aching. Lots of running and not a lot of warming up, Hermione laughed to herself. Only then did Hermione realise she was the only one in the dorm room. Hermione turned to the clock beside her. She'd slept through breakfast and had fifteen minutes until her first lesson! Hermione leapt out of bed and grabbed her uniform. She heard the dorm room door open and leaned out of the bathroom. "Who's there?" Hermione saw a flicker of red hair. "Only me" Ginny shouted from the dorm room. Hermione added the finishing touches and came out of the bathroom. She threw her fists in the air. "Record time!" Ginny giggled. "You only have five minutes until your next lesson 'Mione" Hermione looked at the clock and gasped. "See you Ginny!" She shouted while running down the stairs. How could I be late? Hermione thought, I always set my alarm so I can get my self ready and have a nice breakfast. Now I'm hungry, Hermione's stomach growled. She ran down the stairs to Transfiguration. McGonagall is going to kill me, Hermione thought. Turning the corner, Hermione ran straight into an innocent student. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I woke up late and missed breakfast and now I'm going to be late for class and…" Hermione looked up to the person she ran into. "Draco?" Draco chuckled then grabbed all the books that had fallen during the collision. "Maybe you should set your alarm clock" Draco said in between laughing. Hermione frowned then laughed also. "I did! I don't know what went wrong. Maybe I slept through it. I must have been really tired" Draco looked at her. "Yes, fighting a giant snake is very draining" Draco and Hermione burst into laughter. Hermione looked at Draco's watch. "Oh! We're late! Come on!" Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him down the stairs. "Hey, slow down! You're hurting my wrist!" Hermione quickly turned a corner and started running down the Transfiguration corridor. "Yeah, and McGonagall will hurt a lot more than your wrist if we don't get to class!" Draco stifled a laugh with a cough.

Finally, they reached Transfiguration and burst into the classroom. Everyone was talking loudly and sitting by friends. There was no sign of McGonagall. Hermione said goodbye to Draco and went over to Harry and Ron. "What's going on? Where's McGonagall?" Harry looked up from his Quidditch magazine. "She's had to go to the Ministry for a trial. Some Death Eater that got away I think" Hermione looked down at the floor. She should tell the guys what was going on but she couldn't. Somewhere in this mess was her and Draco's blooming friendship and she wasn't ready to tell Harry and Ron that yet. Hermione nodded then took the seat next to Ron. She took out her latest muggle book, Romeo and Juliet, and curled up in the chair. Hermione loved this book because of how dangerous and forbidden their love was and yet they still couldn't bear to be apart. She wanted to say that this romance was like her and Draco but she didn't even know if they had a romance. She felt so unsure of what they were. Ron nudged Hermione. "Uh, Hermione, I don't know what's up with you and Draco but ever since you got here, he's been staring at you" Hermione looked up from her book. Ron was right. Draco was staring right at her. Draco smiled then folded up a piece of paper. He said something under his breath then the paper fluttered into the air in the shape of a butterfly. The paper butterfly flew over to Hermione and landed in her book. Hermione opened the letter with the book covering it so no one could see it.

_Hermione,_

_You're reading a muggle book, right? I love watching you read. You go so deep into the plots, it's like the real world is gone and you're living with the characters. You also bite your lip when you get to the dramatic parts, it's quite cute. That book is about forbidden romance if I'm right. Why does that interest you? I would like to see you again after lessons have finished. How is 6 in the astronomy tower? _

_Draco (I didn't use codenames this time!)_

Hermione laughed at the ending then blushed when she read the first line. He watched her read. And he knew a muggle book. He's changed remember? Hermione told herself. She had to write back but she didn't want anyone seeing her sending notes to Draco Malfoy of all people. Hermione wrote her note then cast an Invisibility charm on it. She cast Wingardium Leviosa and directed it over to Draco. Draco looked at her confused. Hermione landed the letter in front of Draco then took the Invisibility charm off. Draco looked down at his table then smiled at Hermione. He opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_It is a muggle book yes. I wonder how you know. I also wonder why you love watching me read. It is the only pastime I have. I do get immersed in the storyline, the different places they visit, the people they meet. It's wonderful. The book I'm reading is about forbidden romance yes. It appeals to me because even though they have so many obstacles in their way, they still love each other no matter what. Love appeals to me the most regarding storylines. And I didn't know you thought I was cute. I would love to meet you later._

_Hermione (congratulations on using your full name!)_

Draco wondered why love appealed to Hermione the most. He thought Hermione would love mystery and intrigue or action compared to the amount of action she had in her life. But no, romance. Draco did think they were like Romeo and Juliet in a way. She was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, they could not be compatible in any way. But he still had very strong feelings for her that no matter how hard he tried weren't going away. Hermione turned to Harry. She had many questions for him considering last night. "Harry, how did you get a hold of Godric Gryffindor's sword again? I haven't seen it since Neville killed Nagini with it" A horrific memory but nonetheless triumphant. "I was speaking to Headmistress McGonagall when the Sorting Hat cried out that something evil had made its way into the Great Hall. He called me over and told me to take to sword from beneath him. I ran down to the Great Hall and saw you two running away from the Basilisk. Speaking of that, how on earth did it get in?" Hermione had no idea how to answer Harry's question. "I think that the Death Eater that was captured brought it into the school. It's just a theory" Harry nodded then went back to his magazine. This was getting even more tangled, Hermione thought.

The day trailed on like any other day in Hogwarts. There was no fourth and fifth lesson because all the students had to help with the Great Hall and Trophy Room restoration process. Harry and Ron were levitating gargoyles while Hermione was placed in the planning group with the other smartest people in her year. That included Draco Malfoy. They began drawing up a plan of the Great Hall and the Trophy Room then designating positions. Hermione began to take control. "Okay, I think Dean and Parvarti, you should go and watch the table and chair restoration. Pansy and Blaise, you should go watch the trophy restoration. Luna and Terry, you should go and watch the gargoyle and candle restoration and Draco and I will oversee everything. Thank you and off you go" Hermione turned to Draco and said determinedly "Right, where should we start first?" Draco smiled and said "Okay boss, how about the trophies?" Hermione and Draco made their way over to the Trophy Room. It was still quite a mess in there but the trophies had been taken away for restoration and most of debris was gone as well. Hermione walked in with her clipboard, ticking off certain things. Draco was speaking to a fifth year that was cleaning out the fireplace. Hermione turned around to Draco after he had finished speaking and said "Everything is on track, I think we can move on now" Draco saluted at Hermione and they both laughed. After a few hours of building, cleaning, restoring and overseeing the Trophy Room was done and the Great Hall had little left to do.

Hermione threw herself down on a chair and breathed out. She began to speak to the group. "Phew! Well, we've all worked really hard today and we're proud of every one of you who pitched in. You all get ten house points for your house" Everyone cheered. Draco continued. "This Hall means a lot to all of us and it has been breached. So, we will be stepping up security. Can all the Prefects stay behind please to discuss time slots? Everyone else may return to their dorms" Everyone who wasn't a Prefect stood up and left. Harry and Ron waved at Hermione. The Prefects moved closer to Hermione and Draco. Hermione began again. "Now, as you all know, a Death Eater broke into our school with a Basilisk. We're not sure how he was capable of this but now we really have to step up security. Ernie and Parvati, you will patrol from 6-8. Pansy and Blaise, you will patrol from 8-10. Luna and Terry, you will patrol from 10-12. Draco and I will patrol from 12-2 then the teachers will take over. Thank you everyone and goodnight" All the prefects thanked Hermione and left for the night. Hermione turned to Draco and said "Good job today. We really pulled together for the Great Hall and the Trophy Room" Draco smiled at Hermione. "Well, we had a good boss" Hermione laughed and play hit Draco on the shoulder. "Can I walk you to your common room?" Draco offered. Hermione smiled and nodded.

They both walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Hermione broke the silence and said "What are we going to do about the Death Eaters? I think we should tell Harry and Ron, they could be a great help" Draco nodded but said "Yeah, but somewhere in this is us. And do you want to tell them about us?" Hermione shook her shoulders. "What is us, Draco? I'm still so confused. There's so much happening right now and we need to find out what we are to carry on" Draco scratched his head awkwardly. "Her…Hermione, there's something I need to tell you" Hermione turned around and put on her best smile. "Yes?" Draco froze. I'm not ready to tell her, Draco thought. Shit! "I… uh… I mean I…" Hermione tilted her head confused. "What's wrong Draco?" Draco huffed. How do I do this? He thought. Draco took Hermione's hand in his. "I don't really know how to say this. I've never done this before because I've never felt this way before. Confessions are not my forte" Hermione opened her mouth wide in shock. "Co… confessions?" Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. Was he going to confess to her? "Hermione I really…" The clicking of heels was coming down the corridor.  
>"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Draco froze. No, please, not now, any time but now! Draco thought.<br>"MUM!"

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! sorry:3 i worked really hard on this, this is my longest chapter so far (phew!.) and i have a special announcement. For any anime fans out there, i am starting a Gakuen Alice story! It's a Mikan/Natsume one and i'm really excited about it. i don't know when i'll have the first chapter done because i have to think about Saved as well but i will let you know! Loveyouall, Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**KYAAAAH! I am so annoyed doing this chapter!. thank you for letting me vent my anger X3****. A man got killed near my neighbourhood. Just goes to show how short life can be. Treasure every moment with your loved ones and live life to the full! MAKE MEMORIES!**

"Mum!"

Narcissa Malfoy walked towards Hermione and Draco with a stern face and an even sterner walk. Hermione's breath quickened as she realised Draco Malfoy's pureblood mother just caught them in an awkward position of confessing. Draco's eyebrows looked as if they were ready to take off.

"Mu… mum, what are you doing here?" Draco quickly threw a huge smile on his face for his mum.

"I'm having a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall over your godfather's will" Godfather. Hermione looked at Draco. That's right, Snape. Snape was killed by Voldemort a few months ago. He died in Harry's arms.  
>"I've only been here for five minutes and already I see you are wooing another girl. Wait a minute, you're Hermione Granger, am I right?" Hermione groaned inwardly. She knew who she was.<br>"Ye… yes, I'm Hermione Granger, Ma'am." Hermione was trying to stop herself from shaking. This could turn into a disaster.

"Ah, well, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and I am Draco's mother. Drakey, you've got a smudge on your robe, come here" Narcissa licked her index finger and begun to rub at Draco's robe. Draco was highly embarrassed. Not only had his mother called him by his pet nickname but she was also cleaning his robe in front of Hermione. Hermione hid a laugh with a cough.

"Mum, not here!" Draco pushed his mother's finger away and rubbed at the smudge. Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"Aren't you a mud… muggle-born?" Narcissa asked warily. Hermione lowered her head and nodded. Great, another pureblood wizard who automatically hates me, Hermione thought. Narcissa tilted her head then smiled hugely and squeezed Hermione's cheeks.  
>"Aaaaah, you're so cute! Is my Drakey treating you nicely? Drakey, you've got such an adorable girlfriend!" Hermione's eyes widened at the surprise compliments from Narcissa Malfoy. Draco blushed then pulled Narcissa's hands off Hermione's cheeks.<br>"Mum, don't do that, she's not a child! Yes, she's incredibly cute and I hope I'm treating her nicely and I wish she was my girlfriend but…" Draco slapped his hand on his mouth. Hermione gasped.

"N'yaah, I knew it! Mimi?" Narcissa turned to the blushing Hermione. Mimi? Hermione smiled at her new nickname.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy?" Narcissa cooed at Hermione's politeness.

"Be my daughter-in-law?" Draco shouted at his mother.  
>"Mom! You can't say things like that!" Hermione giggled in the background as Draco and his mother had an argument.<br>"I love her! She's a perfect daughter-in-law!"

"You don't even know her yet!"  
>"But I will if you marry her!"<p>

"I'm seventeen!"

Hermione stepped between Draco and Narcissa.  
>"Don't argue! Let's go have tea!" Narcissa beamed at Hermione.<p>

"Tea! And cakes!" Narcissa linked arms with Hermione and pulled her down the corridor. Draco sighed then trudged after them.

"And then, he placed a bubble in his hand, squeezed it and went "Pop!". That was Drakey's first bath time!" Hermione giggled at all the embarrassing stories of Draco that Narcissa was telling her. Draco sat in the corner and sulked. Hermione took a sip of her tea then saw Draco in the corner. She stood up and walked over to him. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Hermione extended her hand.  
>"Drink tea with me, Draco?" Hermione was practically glowing. She had an amazing smile on her face and was genuinely happy. Draco stared for a while then smiled and took her hand. Narcissa cooed again at the 'couples' cuteness.<p>

"So, why aren't you two dating yet?" Hermione blushed and Draco stuttered.  
>"Well, uh, you see…" Hermione looked up to Narcissa.<p>

"He hasn't confessed to me yet, Mrs Malfoy" Narcissa gave her son a you're-serious look.

"Why? Drakey, this girl is absolutely perfect. It won't be long until another guy comes along and takes her away from you" Draco stared at his mother. She was right. Hermione was beautiful. Merlin knows how many other guys realise that. He had to take his chance. But not in front of his mother. Hermione continued drinking her tea and laughing with Narcissa. Soon, Narcissa stood up.  
>"It's time for me to go. I have really enjoyed meeting you Mimi. I have to go see Headmistress McGonagall now" Narcissa ruffled Hermione's hair.<br>"Bye bye sweetie pie!" Hermione waved Narcissa off while giggling. Hermione turned to Draco.  
>"I love your mother! She's so kind!" Draco smiled.<p>

"Not what you expected, eh?" Hermione looked down.

"I thought she would be a bit tense and prejudiced. I'm sorry if that offended you" Draco smiled faintly. He knew Hermione would at least think that.

"It's okay. It's what you expect with a son like me" Draco looked away sadly. Hermione turned to him determinedly.

"No, you've changed. You're nothing like you were before. You're just like your mother" Hermione beamed. Draco was happy with that.  
>"Thank you. That's all I really want to be right now" Hermione grinned deviously.<br>"Oh, and my boyfriend of course" Draco froze. He forgot about what he said earlier. Damn.

"What do you mean!" Hermione chuckled evilly under her breath.  
>"Well, you do think I'm incredibly cute and you hope you're treating me nicely and…" Draco grabbed at his hair and shook his head.<br>"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Hermione doubled over laughing. That was the reaction she wanted! Hermione turned to him and blushed.

"Did… did you mean it?" Draco looked at Hermione. He took her hands into his.

"Every single word" Hermione blushed even further. Draco had to do it now. He had to confess. But the universe didn't think so.

"'Mione? 'Mione, you there?" Ginny turned the corner. Draco dropped Hermione's hands. Hermione waved Ginny over.

"What are you guys up to?" Ginny eyed Draco suspiciously.  
>"We're… um… going over some Head Prefect things for the school" Draco tried to smile at the girl who interrupted his confession. Hermione stood up.<br>"We're finished for now. Why do you need me?" Draco looked up at Hermione. He wasn't finished.

"Yay! Well, I wanted to just have a chat with you about some History Of Magic homework" Ginny pulled the homework out of her bag. Hermione took it and gave it a once over.

"I can help you with this. I'll see you later Dra… Malfoy" Hermione waved back at Draco and mouthed a sorry when Ginny wasn't looking. She's still afraid to be associated with me, Draco thought. Draco got up slowly and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

"Sooooo… what's up with you and Malfoy?" Hermione looked up from Ginny's History of Magic homework.

"N… nothing" Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Liar. He so has feelings for you! So obviously you have feelings for him as well" Hermione sighed.  
>"Feelings aren't that simple Gin" Ginny tilted her head.<p>

"Like you and Ron? Ron has feelings for you" Hermione nodded.

"Yes but I don't have feelings for him" Ginny looked down.  
>"You two would be so perfect though! Me and Harry, you and Ron. Why not?" Hermione looked at Ginny angrily.<p>

"Because I believe that I should be with someone who I think about all day and night, my knight in shining armour who will treat me right and care for me and not chew with his mouth open like some people!" Ginny leaned back from Hermione's rant.

"Okay, okay! I understand. So, someone like Malfoy then?" Hermione scrunched up her fists.  
>"Yes Ginny, someone like Malfoy! There, you got it out of me! I care about Malfoy!" Ginny gasped. Hermione suddenly realised she'd been shouting at Ginny. Hermione sat down and leaned forward to Ginny.<p>

"Ginny I…"

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione leaned back from Ginny's face so far that she fell off her chair. Ginny shot up from her chair and started dancing around her room.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione got up from the floor.  
>"I fell off my chair because of you!" Ginny wasn't listening. She was still doing her celebration dance. Suddenly, Ginny stopped at launched herself at Hermione. Ginny landed in Hermione's lap.<br>"So, when did you realise that he was The One?" Hermione caught her breath as Ginny had winded her.

"I didn't because I'm not sure of his or my feelings" Ginny gave Hermione a look of curiosity.

"He hasn't confessed to me yet" Ginny let out a pretend gasp.

"What? Why?" Hermione gently laid Ginny onto the floor.  
>"He's had many chances, we've just been… interrupted" Hermione blushed.<br>"So he has tried?" Hermione nodded. Ginny smiled.  
>"Well that's okay 'Mione, you can wait. Anyway, have you heard?" Hermione scratched her head then shook it.<br>"It's Opposite Day tomorrow. You have to be the complete opposite of yourself. So I am going to be a nerd" Ginny smiled but Hermione scowled.  
>"Are you modelling yourself after me?" Ginny replied in an innocent voice.<p>

"Of course not" But Hermione could see the evil in her eyes.

"So who are you going to be 'Mione?" Hermione pursed her lips in thought. When she had an idea, she clicked her fingers.  
>"I need Lavender Brown ASAP!" Ginny giggled.<p>

Draco stepped into the shower. Opposite Day? What a stupid excuse for an event. He knew what he had to be. An ugly guy who couldn't get girls of course since that was the complete opposite of him. Draco chuckled to himself. A thought struck him. What was Hermione going to be? Draco smirked. Of course.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were already downstairs for breakfast. Harry had taken his glasses off, gelled his hair and opened his shirt by a few buttons. He was "Cool Guy". Ron had a leather jacket on instead of his robes and aviator sunglasses. He was "Rebel Guy". Ginny had her buttons done all the way up, borrowed Harry's glasses, had her hair in pigtails and was constantly carrying a book around with her. She was "Nerdy Girl". Harry peered round the Gryffindor table.  
>"Where's 'Mione?" he asked Ginny.<p>

"She said she'd be down in five" Ginny said while pushing up the glasses. Then the whole hall went quiet. Ginny, Harry, Ron and a certain other person turned to see what everyone was looking at. They all gasped. It was Hermione but not Hermione. She had her skirt hitched up above her knees, a few buttons undone on her shirt for the boys' imagination, perfect hair and makeup and a sultry look on her face. She was "Slutty Girl". Lavender Brown was standing next to her with a frown on her face. Lavender was "Pure Virgin Girl". Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and twirled for her friends.  
>"What do ya think?" Ginny beamed.<p>

"Genius!" Hermione smiled then sat down. She grabbed some breakfast then looked over to the one guy she wanted staring at her. He was. Hermione blew a kiss at Draco then turned around to eat her breakfast. Draco was completely and utterly stunned. She was absolutely stunning but not herself which was the joke. She probably asked Lavender Brown, Draco thought. He turned back to his breakfast.

Hermione was sitting in DADA when she received a note. She immediately thought it was from Draco but this wasn't like him at all.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I watch you every minute of everyday. You are so mesmerizing that I can't get my homework finished. My heart flies like a Hippogriff when I see you. I hope you will meet me in the library at 7.30 so we can make sweet noises together. _

_Forever yours_

_?_

Hermione read the letter again. What kind of creep would write something like this? Harry looked over at what Hermione was reading.  
>"What's that Hermione?" Hermione showed the letter. Harry scrunched up the letter.<br>"What kind of creep would write shit like this? Hermione, don't go find out who it is, it might be trouble" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't ever want to find out who sent this letter" Hermione picked it up and threw it in the bin.

Hermione was walking back from the Great Hall after a tiring day of stares, compliments and wolf whistles from guys. She heaved a sigh. She was so tired. Hermione turned the corner to go up the stairs but felt a one hand grip her side and another cover her mouth. She screamed and kicked as much as she could but this person was too strong. The mystery person pushed Hermione into the nearest room and threw her onto the floor.  
>"What the actual hell?" Hermione stood up and brushed herself down. The person laughed to themselves.<p>

"I asked you to meet me in the library Hermione. Why didn't you?" Okay, this is a professional creep, Hermione thought.  
>"As if I would go meet a creep like you! What's up with the freaky letter?" The person chuckled.<p>

"I was professing my love for you. Don't you recognize my voice?" Hermione got ready to reply but froze. She did recognize that voice.  
>"Oh my God" Hermione said under her breath. The mystery person stepped out from the shadows.<p>

"Viktor? What's going on? Why are you here?" Viktor stepped closer and closer to Hermione.  
>"Hermione, kiss me. Kiss me with all your heart" Hermione backed away from Viktor.<br>"Stay away. What's wrong with you?" Hermione picked up a chair and threw it at Viktor. It stalled him for a moment for Hermione to run for the door but Viktor was too fast. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and pressed her up against the wall. Viktor inhaled deeply.  
>"You smell so delicious Hermione" Hermione shuddered. This wasn't like Viktor at all. The Viktor Krum she knew was a gentleman with manners. It suddenly dawned on Hermione. She didn't have a chance to tell Viktor what was happening to him because the door swung open and Viktor was peeled off Hermione.<br>"Don't you touch her, you creep!" Hermione tried to get a look at the person standing over Viktor. He picked up Viktor and threw him onto a table.

"Don't even look at her! She isn't good enough for you!" Hermione really wanted to know who her saviour was. She had to tell whoever it was why Viktor was like this in the first place.  
>"Um… hello? Don't hurt him; he's not doing this willingly. He's under the Imperius curse!" The person stopped hurting Viktor and turned to Hermione. He stretched out his hand for her.<p>

"My princess, did he hurt you?" Hermione instantly recognized that voice.  
>"Draco" Hermione sighed happily. Draco laid his hand on hers then lifted her into his arms.<br>"I'm getting you far away from him" Hermione suddenly felt giddy.  
>"My prince…" Hermione mumbled before falling asleep.<p>

Hermione woke in her dorm room. She rubbed her head and groaned. What happened? How did I get here? Suddenly, Ginny ran in freaking out.

"'Mione! Oh my God, guys, she's awake! You worried me so much 'Mione!" Hermione shushed Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny, stop shouting, I have one hell of a headache. What happened last night?" Ginny breathed in then began the story.

"When you left, Viktor Krum pulled you into a spare room and was planning on torturing you. He was the one who sent you the creepy love note. Before he could do anything, Draco found you and brought you here. You passed out because Viktor had someone slip something in your drink at dinner. You are so lucky Draco found you; Merlin knows what could have happened! They say that Viktor was under the Imperius curse, imagine that!" Hermione gasped after all the memories came back. Especially what she said to Draco while passing out. Hermione smacked her head. STUPID HERMIONE! Hermione got out of bed and grabbed some clothes since it was a Saturday. Ginny looked at Hermione, concerned.  
>"Are you sure you're okay, 'Mione?" Hermione nodded. She had to find Draco, thank him for saving her then apologize for what she said. Hermione shot out of the common room. Harry and Ron looked after her, puzzled. Hermione ran all the way down to the Great Hall. She stopped at the entrance door and saw Draco. Draco looked over at her with wide eyes. Hermione silently signalled for Draco to come over to her. Draco excused himself and walked over to Hermione. Hermione pulled him into a corner.<p>

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her. Hermione breathed in and out quickly.  
>"No, not really, I am absolutely FREAKING about last night" Draco didn't reply because two third year girls walked past.<p>

"Oh! It's Hermione and Draco! Hermione, are you okay after last night? Was it scary?"  
>"Draco, you must have been scared but you were so brave!"<p>

Draco and Hermione nodded and smiled at the girls while they left. They turned back to each other.  
>"Look, about last night, you don't have to say anything, I'll explain. I looked at the note Potter had scrunched up and read it. I was already wary of it so I was going to go there in case anything happened. When you were leaving, I saw someone hiding so I followed. I was worried about you" Hermione smiled.<br>"You saved me Draco, I have to thank you. And about what I said while I was passing out, i…" Draco interrupted.  
>"It's okay, you'd been spiked, don't worry. It was nice having you call me all those names though" Hermione blushed then scowled at Draco.<br>"Don't tease me!" Draco laughed. Hermione looked left and right then walked out of the corner. Draco ran after her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Hermione looked at Draco with a fake angry face then smiled and nodded. Draco and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall. Draco said goodbye to Hermione and went back over to his friends. Hermione still had a scary feeling about last night. Who had cast Imperius on Viktor? And why? Hermione left to find Ginny with these questions in her head.

Somewhere in the English countryside, a table of the wizarding world's darkest wizards had gathered for a meeting.

"My friends, we were brought back her from the other side to continue the Lord's work. We must complete our mission. Bellatrix, did your plan with the Krum boy work?" Bellatrix stood and grinned.

"Not as planned, but we did learn something. My nephew is in love with a mudblood". A fist slammed down onto the table.  
>"Not happy are we?" Fenrir Greyback drawled.<br>"Of course not. Get the boy, exterminate the girl"

**Hi guys. I'm okay now, all that anger is out *phew!*. I'm working on the Gakuen Alice story so if chapters for Saved aren't up for a while, I'm sorry! I will try my bestest! That's not a real word is it. Oops. :3. Loveyouall, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been concentrating a lot on the Gakuen Alice story but I had to get this chapter out. This chapter goes out to MeliLuvsNick who is going to have a kick ass ****time in 7****th**** grade! **

Hermione woke from a deep slumber. After the thanking session with Draco, Hermione had gone to find Ginny and talk to her about the frightening encounter with Viktor under Imperius.  
>"He was under Imperius?" Ginny's eyes widened and she grabbed Hermione's hands.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'm a bit shaken up yeah but it could have been a lot worse if…" Hermione blushed. Ginny smirked.  
>"If Draco hadn't been there. He enjoys saving you doesn't he?" Hermione looked anywhere but Ginny's face.<p>

"N… no, of course not!" Ginny raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject. Hermione tried to think of something else to talk about.

"So, how are you and Harry?" Ginny sighed deeply. Hermione looked worriedly at Ginny.

"What's happened, Gin?" Ginny looked up at Hermione with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so awful!" Ginny began to cry. Hermione brought her best friend into a hug.

"Why would you feel awful? You're a brilliant girlfriend" Ginny shook her head.

"That's the thing. I'm not. And it's all _his_ fault" Hermione looked at Ginny, puzzled.  
>"Who's fault?" Ginny paused, wondering if she should say anything.<p>

"… Blaise Zabini" Hermione gasped.

"Are you cheating on Harry with Blaise Zabini!" Ginny looked up at Hermione, shocked.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I just can't get Blaise out of my mind! And I shouldn't have him in my mind!" Ginny burst into tears again.

"Aw Ginny, why didn't you just say? Any girl, in a relationship or not, will find other guys good looking. That doesn't mean that she's a bad girlfriend" Ginny shook her head profusely.

"It's not just thinking he's good looking. I can't stop thinking about him. I stare at him all day. I dream about him. I write his name in my notebook. More times than Harry!" Hermione patted Ginny's head sympathetically. Hermione has never had to deal with boyfriend drama because she's never had one but she has had her fair share of drama with Draco and it doesn't look like it's about to end. Speaking of the devil, the common room door opened and Draco walked in. He saw the two girls sitting on the floor, one crying and backed away a bit. Hermione turned to him and mouthed

"Why are you here?"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and pointed at the door, signalling for Draco to leave. Draco nodded and pointed at the clock.

"Half hour" Hermione nodded then turned back to Ginny.

"Okay, so do you have feelings for Blaise?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what I feel. I just know I don't want to hurt Harry" Hermione nodded in understanding. She didn't want to see Harry get hurt either; she knew how much Harry cared for Ginny.

"Maybe you need to talk to Harry. Obviously, if you are looking at other men, it means something in your relationship isn't working. Talking is the only thing you can do now" Ginny nodded but looked frightened.  
>"What if he gets the wrong idea?" Hermione pondered that question.<p>

"Give him time. He'll come to understand sooner or later. On to the Blaise subject, why have you taken a fancy to him of all people?" Ginny smiled slightly behind her tears.

"When we were all walking to the Great Hall for lunch, Pansy Parkinson tripped me up and my books went flying. Blaise went over to Pansy and gave her a bollocking then came over and helped me pick my books up. I was already crying by then and he wiped a finger over my tears and said 'crying makes you 30% less graceful, princess' and walked me to the Gryffindor table" Hermione smiled. That was very chivalrous of him, Hermione thought.

"Well, that was very kind of him but is that it?" Ginny fished around in her pocket and brought out a crumpled up piece of paper.

"He passed this through Michael Corner to me" Hermione opened up the letter.

_Ginerva,_

_I hope that you are feeling better after Pansy's uncalled for push earlier and I hope I didn't offend you by helping you. I felt drawn to you when I saw you unhappy. Ginerva, I wish that I didn't have to say this across__ paper but I can not keep it in anymore. I harbour undeniable feelings for you and wish for you to know. I understand that you are in a relationship right now with the famous Harry Potter but I want you to know I will always be there for you, my lioness. My heart can not deny you no longer. _

_Forever yours my princess,_

_Blaise_

"Oh my God Gin, this is serious now" Ginny nodded sadly.

"I know! What do I do?" Hermione paced back and forth, searching for an idea.

"You HAVE to talk to Harry now then write back to Blaise. Which one is it going to be Ginny?"

"What the fuck Ginny? Harry really cares about you!"  
>"Ron, this has nothing to do with you!"<p>

"Yeah it does, Harry's my best friend! 'Mione, say something!"

Hermione walked into the common room to see utter carnage. Harry was sitting silently in the corner, his head in his hands. Ginny was standing in front of Ron, tears streaming down her face. Ron was puce in the face, breathing in and out heavily.  
>"What the hell is going on in here? Gin, are you okay?" Hermione ran over to Ginny and placed her arm around her shoulders.<br>"Don't comfort her 'Mione, she just dumped Harry!" Ron fumed. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Harry looked up from his hands and shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you probably won't believe me but I saw this coming" Ron turned to Harry in disgust.  
>"What the hell are you talking about Harry? You and Ginny were happy together! I don't understand…" Hermione shot round and glared at Ron.<p>

"Shut up Ron and let Harry explain for Christ sake!" Ron immediately quietened.

"I knew Ginny wasn't happy. It wasn't in her eyes anymore. I tried my hardest to please her but nothing worked anymore. And Blaise…" Harry choked up. Ginny began silently sobbing.  
>"Blaise… I see the way he looks at you Ginny. You look at him in the same way. I'm not sure if I can watch you two staring at each other anymore. We had our time Ginny, now go see him" Ginny let out a choked cry and shook her head. Harry stood up and took her hand in his.<p>

"Go" Ginny stood looking from Harry to Hermione to Ron then ran out of the room. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione in disbelief.

"How could you let her go man?" Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Just leave it Ron, please. I'm going to bed, see you guys" Harry trudged slowly up to the boys' dorms. Ron turned to Hermione, eyes slanting in suspicion.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew and you didn't do anything!" Hermione gasped.  
>"What could I do Ron? She wasn't happy! And it was none of my, or your, business anyway" Ron shook his head.<p>

"That stupid girl broke Harry's heart!" Hermione was getting really angry at Ron.

"Her heart was breaking just being with Harry. She couldn't lie anymore!" Ron grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it across the room.

"You're so stupid Hermione! Tell her she's wrong!" Hermione shook her hair in frustration.  
>"I can't tell her anything, it's her life Ron!" Ron completely lost his temper. He ran at Hermione and grabbed her by the collar.<p>

"Stop acting so innocent Hermione! You stupid bitch, listen to me!" Hermione was absolutely petrified of this side of Ron. But right on time, Draco walked in.

"Hey Weasel! Back the fuck off!" Draco ran at Ron and threw him at the floor. Hermione stepped back and fell into the armchair. Draco threw himself on top of Ron.

"You don't touch her! How dare you hurt her like that! If I ever see you doing that again, I'll rip your ginger head of you twat!" Hermione shook her head to get out of her daze. She saw Draco grabbing at Ron and ran at him. She pulled at Draco's arm.  
>"Stop Draco, please! Let's just go!" Draco threw Ron's collar down and turned to Hermione. He placed his hands on her cheeks and checked her.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine, honest. Let's just go" Hermione and Draco turned to leave. Ron got up slowly and shouted after them.  
>"He's a dark wizard Hermione, he always will be!"<p>

Hermione and Draco walked slowly down the staircases to anywhere but the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was still a little bit frightened by Ron's outburst but felt safer walking with Draco. There was still one thing bugging her though. Ron's comment about Draco always being a dark wizard. Draco never really was a dark wizard; he was just scared, wasn't he?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione turned to see a pair of silver, concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, honest. Why did you come back over to the common room anyway?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"The Girl Weasel came running into our common room crying. I wanted to know what was up" Hermione scowled.

"Ginny. Her name's Ginny" Draco gave a 'sorry' look then continued.

"The weirdest part was that she ran up to Blaise, Blaise of all people, and was talking to him frantically. He was calming her and hugging her and then they… they… kissed!" Hermione smiled while Draco made a sick face.

"Where did they go after?" Draco continued looking disgusted.  
>"Probably somewhere to make-out" Hermione laughed but not for long.<p>

"What do you find so disgusting about it?" Draco turned to Hermione.

"Well, you know, it's Blaise, and I've known him for so long. Ginerva isn't the kind of girl he goes for. You know, a…" Hermione fold her arms angrily.

"A blood traitor, you mean. I thought you were over all this Draco! Next, you'll be calling Harry a half blood, or me a… a… a mudblood!" Draco looked at Hermione, shocked.  
>"I would never call you that ever again! Ever! And you are seeing this all wrong!" Hermione turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrist.<br>"Maybe I am seeing this all wrong. Maybe I was wrong to fall for someone who still thinks blood and status matters. I'm leaving" Hermione pulled her wrist away and stormed up the stairs.

Draco paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room. What had he said? He was just saying that Blaise and that Ginny didn't suit, that's all! And now Hermione had to flip out on him. Hormones much? While Draco was venting inside his head, Blaise waltzed in dreamily.

"Hey Drake…" Draco looked up to see Blaise nearly float over to the armchair, flop down and sigh really loudly.  
>"Okay, are you guys going out or what? Did you have…" Blaise shot up.<p>

"Dude! Don't even go there! Second base man, that's all! I didn't want to push her. She's so dominant man, I love it. I can't believe I've met someone as beautiful and real as her. Oh yeah, how are things with you and the Gryffindor Queen?" Draco slumped down into the armchair opposite Blaise.  
>"Really not good, Blaise. She thought I was calling Ginny a blood traitor and then she goes off on one!" Blaise stood up quickly and stormed over to Draco.<p>

"Did you call Ginerva that?" Draco backed up against the chair.  
>"No, I didn't! Chill man!" Blaise breathed out and sat back down in the chair.<br>"Sorry, I'm just really protective of her. I don't want to see her get hurt" Draco nodded.  
>"She got hurt by her brother though. And imagine the lash back she's going to get from Gryffindor for dumping their saviour" Blaise gave Draco a shut-up look and Draco quietened.<p>

"Anyway, we need to fix you and Hermione. One kiss, that's all you've had! You guys don't even go out and you have more drama than me and Ginerva!"

Draco shook his head.  
>"I'm not in it for the kissing Blaise. I want her, I want to feel her, and I want to be with her. I can't stay away from her for too long. I'm fixated on her, she's everything. And that scares me so much. I could lose her Blaise and that would devastate me" Blaise stared at Draco, wide-eyed.<p>

"Okay, okay, I get it; you love her, blah, blah…" Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Love? When did I say I love her? I mean i…" Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah right. Anyway, apologising to her would be a start" Draco nodded and stood up.  
>"You're right man, see you later!" Draco ran out of the common room.<p>

Hermione walked through the courtyard, dragging her school bag behind her. Her best friends were all jumbled up. Harry was in a deep depression and wouldn't talk to anyone, Ron was full of pent up anger and was ignoring Ginny and Hermione and Miss Ginerva was all loved up with Blaise Zabini. Hermione shook her head in disbelief in how everything had changed so fast. While Hermione's thoughts flew past her head, she didn't notice Draco run up behind her.  
>"BOO!" Hermione screamed, jumping into the air. She turned round to find a smirking Draco Malfoy. She slapped him on the arm.<p>

"Ow, that really hurt! What was that for?" Hermione scowled at Draco.

"You scared the freaking life out of me, you moron!" Draco laughed as Hermione play punched his shoulder.  
>"What do you want?" Hermione got very serious, remembering that she was supposed to be annoyed with him.<br>"I wanted to come and apologise for earlier. I didn't mean what I said and after speaking with Blaise about his feelings, I would say that they suit each other very well" Hermione smiled at the fact she was right. Again. Draco sat down on a bench and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to him. Hermione paused but decided to sit down next to him. Draco and Hermione sat in silence for what seemed like hours. But when Draco finally plucked the courage to speak, a threatening voice spoke from behind them.  
>"Don't. Move" Hermione and Draco froze. It had to have been another Death Eater.<p>

"What are we going to do with them?" A female voice asked.

"We're going to kill the girl and take the boy, like the Dark Lord said" replied a male voice. There are two of them, Hermione thought, absolutely frightened to death. Two wands poked Hermione and Draco in the neck. Draco rooted around in his pockets for his wand, readying himself to fight back. He wasn't about to let them kill Hermione without a fight. As the woman grabbed Hermione's arm, Draco shot up, turned round and shouted 'Stupefy'. Both dark wizards fell to the floor.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow" Draco kicked Amycus' wand out of his hand while Hermione took Alecto's. Hermione started hyperventilating. More Death Eaters at her school. She couldn't believe all the danger that was her. How did they get here? Hermione collapsed down onto the bench and began sobbing in between breaths. Draco kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her lap.

"Breathe Hermione; it will all be over now. I've called for teachers and they will take the Carrow's away" Hermione looked up at Draco with tear-filled eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione" Draco leaned in and brought Hermione into a hug.

"You two again?"

Headmistress McGonagall ran into the courtyard with several other teachers and two Aurors.

"What is it with you two and trouble?" Hermione and Draco smiled faintly at McGonagall. The Aurors looked in each other in disbelief as they saw the two Death Eaters that were supposed to be dead then grabbed them and took them away.

"Mr Malfoy, please take Miss Granger to her common room. And hurry" Headmistress McGonagall told Draco sternly. Draco nodded and helped Hermione up. Hermione nodded at McGonagall also then let Draco help her to her common room.

Hermione was still a bit shaken after being threatened by the Carrow's and couldn't walk straight. Draco leaned down and put his arms out under Hermione.

"Here, I'll carry you" Hermione blushed and looked all around her.  
>"I… I don't know…" Hermione didn't have a chance to reply when Draco pulled her into a bridal lift and started up the stairs again.<p>

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself!" Draco chuckled softly into Hermione's hair.

"You're as light as a feather, Hermione" Hermione blushed again at Draco's compliment. Draco continued carrying Hermione in silence. When they reached Gryffindor common room, Draco placed Hermione onto the ground, feet first slowly. Hermione smiled and thanked Draco.

"If you have any pain in your back tomorrow, ask for me, it's the least I could do" Draco laughed at Hermione's jab at herself.

"Get some rest Hermione, I'll see you in the morning, pain free" Draco turned around to walk down the stairs. Hermione smiled but soon started panicking. She reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist before he took the first step. Draco turned around with a puzzled face and saw Hermione's desperate eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight"

Draco felt want rising in his stomach but knew he couldn't do anything about it. It would be like taking advantage of Hermione in a vulnerable state. So Draco took Hermione into his arms and rocked her back and forth for a few moments before walking her into the common room. He laid Hermione onto a sofa and placed a blanket over her. Hermione cuddled up and was soon sound asleep. Draco planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
>"Sweet dreams Hermione" Draco left the room.<p>

A large draft flew into the room as a window was opened.

"Bill, be quiet, you'll wake Hermione!"  
>"I'm the one who's whispering, Charlie!"<p>

Hermione, disturbed from her sleep, opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey! What are you doing her!"

**I LOVE leaving cliffhangers. FUN!^^ It's taken a while to write this chapter because I had a case of writer's block but hopefully this was enough for you. Until the next time! Loveyouall, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME OR JUDGE ME! I know I've been away and I'm sorry:'( but I'm back now so turn that frown upside down!:'D**

**Draco and Hermione wanted a little break to, you know, talk. Yeah talk you dirty minded people! This chapter did take a while. I had to get back on my feet and start writing again which if you're a writer, you'd know is very hard. This is for my friends Ysabelle, Jade and Bethan who got me writing again! THANK YOU!3**

_**Previously**_

"_I don't want to be alone tonight" _

_Draco felt want rising in his stomach but knew he couldn't do anything about it. It would be like taking advantage of Hermione in a vulnerable state. So Draco took Hermione into his arms and rocked her back and forth for a few moments before walking her into the common room. He laid Hermione onto a sofa and placed a blanket over her. Hermione cuddled up and was soon sound asleep. Draco planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
>"Sweet dreams Hermione" Draco left the room. <em>

_A large draft flew into the room as a window was opened. _

"_Bill, be quiet, you'll wake Hermione!"  
>"I'm the one who's whispering, Charlie!" <em>

_Hermione, disturbed from her sleep, opened her eyes slowly._

"_Hey! What are you doing here!" _

"Hey! What are you doing here!"

Hermione shot up from the creamy white and red sofa and threw the covers over Draco's sleeping form. Bill Weasley slowly walked towards Hermione with his hands held over his head.  
>"Don't shoot the messenger!" Hermione gave Bill a confused look.<p>

"Messenger? What message?" Bill looked at Charlie frightfully.

"You tell her" Charlie shook his head forcefully.  
>"No way!" Hermione's energy was thin and so was her patience.<br>"Spit it out or you leave!" Bill sighed and sat on the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Ron legged it" Hermione gazed at Bill, confused.

"What do you mean 'legged it'?" Charlie sat down on the arm of the chair Bill was in.  
>"We mean Ron left the school. We have absolutely no idea where he's gone or why. We need your help" Hermione couldn't think straight. Ron gone? Had anyone noticed? Had <em>Harry<em> noticed? He would have told her.

"I haven't heard anything from him all day. If he went missing, Harry would have noticed. He'd have told me" Bill scratched his head angrily.

"This is where it gets complicated, Hermione. Harry was found Stunned in the boys' toilets earlier this evening" Hermione gasped. Harry did have enemies but that was before Voldemort was destroyed. All his enemies either died or tried to forget Harry even existed.

"W… What's going on boys?" Charlie gave Hermione a meaningful look.

"You mean…. Ron Stunned Harry! No, he would never!" Hermione cut her sentence short. What was Ron doing? Who is he? I don't even know him anymore, Hermione thought devastatingly. Bill stood up and paced back and forth.

"I've always understood what my brother was thinking, strategy wise. I always knew his next step. Now, I draw up a blank. It's like he knows I won't be able to know what he's doing. He's playing my weakness by doing something he'd never do" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Next to her, Draco stirred from his slumber to find two ginger boys standing over the sofa he was laying on, speaking animatedly with Hermione. Draco slowly leaned up from the sofa and joined in on the conversation.

"Little Weasel is gone?" Hermione shot daggers at Draco. Bill and Charlie laughed bitterly.

"Not Ginny, no. Ron. I think he's run away or something. You know the family clock? Ron's spoon has broken off" Hermione gasped. The Weasley family 'clock' didn't tell the time but where the members of the family were. Charlie stared sorrowfully at the ground.

"First Percy, now Ron. Mum's a wreck" Charlie smoothed his hand over his face worryingly. Hermione nodded sombrely. Percy joined the Ministry of Magic and fell out with Mr Weasley. They haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. Hermione thought it was unacceptable that the family weren't speaking.

"We need to do something. What did you have in mind?" Charlie looked up from the ground.  
>"Well, we came to get you to go see Harry in the hospital wing, if that's okay with your boyfriend by there" Bill and Charlie gestured at Draco and winked. Hermione blushed profusely. Draco stared at Hermione's rosy cheeks. If only.<br>"Alright, let's go then" Draco stood up and smoothed down his shirt.

"Wait a minute; Mal-fake has to come too?" Bill grinned. Malfoy laughed sarcastically.

"Come on boys, settle down. Yes, he's coming with us" Hermione replied, ignoring Bill's insult. They all left for the hospital wing.

After talking Madam Pomfrey into letting them in, they all positioned themselves around Harry's hospital bed.  
>"Hey guys! How did you know I was here? Bill? Charlie? What are you doing here? Where's Ron?" Hermione shushed Harry.<br>"Harry, Ron's gone. Bill and Charlie are here to find out why" Harry blinked and shook his head disbelievingly at them.  
>"Ron wouldn't leave me here without an explanation. He's my best friend" Hermione smiled sympathetically.<p>

"He's my best friend too" Bill coughed awkwardly then started his investigation.

"Did you see who Stunned you Harry?" Harry looked as if he was concentrating but shook his head.

"Ron was there but he didn't Stun me. There was someone else there. He could have been kidnapped" Hermione turned to Bill hopefully but he shot the idea down with a sharp shake of his head. Hermione sighed dejectedly.

"You have no idea what the other person looked like?" Harry shook his head again.

"No idea whatsoever. But I did hear a voice" Everyone looked up, intrigued to find out.  
>"It was more like a cackle. A really high pitched cackle. It gave me shivers" Hermione turned to Draco slowly, a look of horror on her face. Draco nodded in recognition.<p>

"Harry, we have a lot to tell you"

Quarter of an hour later, Draco and Hermione had explained everything to Harry. The Death Eaters coming into school, the Basilisk and all the deaths. Harry was gob smacked and absolutely devastated that all of it had come back to haunt him again.

"So the spell around the school told McGonagall that when Barty Crouch Jr broke into the school, a female accompanied him" Hermione nodded. Harry choked on his words.  
>"But that can mean only one woman"<p>

"Bellatrix" Draco scowled. He hated his aunt with a passion. She was a snake, a heartless, deceitful snake. And should be dead, according to coroners. Bill stood in the middle of everyone, taking on the leadership position.

"We need to make a plan before Ron gets further away from our grasps. Any ideas?" Hermione knew what they needed to do.  
>"We need to see McGonagall. Now"<p>

"What are you children doing here at this late hour? Bill and Charlie Weasley!" All five of the Hogwarts pupils and ex-pupils filed into Headmistress McGonagall's office hurriedly. Headmistress McGonagall gasped at the sight before here.

"Headmistress, we need your help!" Hermione practically begged.

"What is the problem?" McGonagall asked anxiously. Bill strode in behind Hermione.

"My brother has gone missing from this school Headmistress and we need your help in finding him" McGonagall shook her head in disagreement.

"No pupil is allowed to leave the school without their parent coming here and asking and that's exactly what happened" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Charlie broke the silence.  
>"Uh, Headmistress McGonagall, my parents haven't come to see you" McGonagall shook her head again.<br>"Only a few hours ago, your father came and asked if Ron could be excused from school for an important family matter" Hermione looked at Harry in horror.  
>"Headmistress McGonagall, if I may give you my opinion. I think someone has used Polyjuice Potion and come to see you as Mr Weasley" McGonagall turned to the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Draco in turn then put her head in her hands.<p>

"I should have noticed. I don't know why I didn't. He definitely had different mannerisms to your father, boys" McGonagall spoke to Bill and Charlie while they nodded. Everything soon dawned on Hermione.  
>"Wait, this means Ron left willingly with… inevitably a Death Eater" Hermione felt tears welling up. Why would Ron do this to his school? His best friend Harry? <em>Me?<em> McGonagall noticed Hermione's sadness.

"This is no time for the waterworks Miss Granger, we must find Mr Weasley and bring him back immediately" Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan.

Hermione trailed back with Harry, Bill, Charlie to the Gryffindor common room after Draco decided to stay with Headmistress McGonagall. Still shell-shocked, Hermione was in no mood to start up a strategy for finding Ron but couldn't escape the others. Everyone placed themselves in a circle around the crackling fireplace and stayed silent. Bill scratched his head in thought and Charlie whispered different ideas to himself. After a long, awkward silence, Harry spoke up.

"I know we all want to find Ron but everyone here is trying by themselves. We need to put our heads together if we are going to find him" Bill and Charlie nodded. Harry continued his speech.

"Firstly, we need to see if Ron took anything of importance with him so we should search his case and the drawers by his bed. Bill, you go do that" Bill nodded sharply and took off up the stairs to the boys' common room. Charlie called after him.

"Try not to wake anyone" Bill showed a thumbs-up then continued up the stairs. Harry turned back to Charlie and Hermione.

"Now, until Bill finds anything, we need to come up with the next step. Relatives. Charlie, where could he go?" Charlie stared into space for a moment then looked at Harry sorrowfully.

"I can't think of anyone sorry. Mum's brothers are dead, Bill would know if Ron went to see Fleur. I mean, that just leaves Percy and as if Ron would…" Charlie turned to Harry, unable to finish his sentence. Harry had a look of triumph and shock on his face. Hermione looked back and forth between them. Why in Merlin's name would Ron go see Percy of all people? Ron was probably one of the most annoyed out of the family at Percy. Harry cleared his throat.

"Now, Bill said that Ron would do something Bill would never think of. Of course, we wouldn't think of Percy because no one in the Weasley family is speaking to Percy" Hermione nodded. I didn't think Ron was that smart, she thought to herself. Suddenly, Bill came rushing down the stairs, gasping for breath.

"He's taken his wand, a robe, his broom and the Deluminator that Dumbledore left him. Nothing of importance. Although, I did find a newspaper article out on his bed. It was about… Percy's promotion" Bill and Charlie looked at each other in recognition but Hermione and Harry had no idea what they were talking about. Harry spoke up first.  
>"Promotion? What promotion?" Bill and Charlie gave Harry and Hermione confused looks. Bill shook his head then turned back to Harry and Hermione.<p>

"You don't know? Haven't you read today's 'Prophet'?" Hermione scowled.

"Surprisingly, that wasn't on my list of things to do today. Now, just tell us what it said" Charlie gave a bitter look.

"Percy is the new Minister of Magic"

Harry and Hermione laughed together then digested how serious Bill and Charlie's faces were. Harry laughed dryly again then scowled.  
>"You're… you're serious? Who on earth would make Percy Minister of Magic?" Bill shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"He's had a lot of experience, especially through Mr Crouch's 'breakdown'" Hermione's anger rose. Everyone thought Barty Crouch Sr. had had a breakdown when in fact he was under the Imperious Curse when the Dark Lord was beginning his return. Hermione stood up sharply and threw her hands in the air.

"Well this is just perfect!" Bill, Charlie and Harry jumped at the sudden outburst from Hermione. Bill gave Hermione a blatantly confused look.  
>"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Ron is obviously with a Death Eater, heading to his brother who is now the new Minister of Magic. With a Death Eater, he could threaten Percy into doing anything!" Bill and Charlie stood up and headed for the door. Harry called out to them.  
>"Where are you going?" Bill turned the door handle and shouted back to Harry.<br>"To McGonagall. We're going to tell her our theory then head to the Ministry" Hermione and Harry shot after them.

"We're going with you!" Hermione told Bill and Charlie stubbornly. Bill and Charlie looked at each other then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Come on then"

The Weasley boys, Harry and Hermione burst back into McGonagall's office to see Headmistress McGonagall, Draco and a certain red-headed girl.  
>"Ginny! W-What are you doing here?" Ginny shot round then threw herself at Bill and Charlie.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing! Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out Ron was gone? I deserve to know, I'm not a child anymore!" Bill nodded in apology. McGonagall stood from her seat and gestured at the chairs placed all around her desk. Everyone grabbed one and sat down. Charlie explained what they thought Ron was going to do. McGonagall stayed silent for a minute then spoke.  
>"So you're telling me that Ron is going to see Percy to blackmail Percy's Minister of Magic title" Charlie nodded. McGonagall ran her fingers through her ratted, grey hair.<p>

"Right, I'm owling Mr and Mrs Weasley to get permission for you to leave the school. Draco, do you want to go as well? I will have to get hold of your mum" Draco immediately shook his head.

"No, not my mum! I can owl my temporary guardian if that's alright?" McGonagall, taken aback by Draco's dismissal of contacting his mum, nodded at the second proposal. Three hours later, Draco's owl returned with permission to leave the school and Mr and Mrs Weasley had Flooed themselves into the school. Mrs Weasley ran at Harry and Hermione in joy and sorrow, then Ginny, Bill and Charlie. She gave Draco a once-over then turned to Headmistress McGonagall. Mr Weasley shook hands with the boys and hugged the girls then also turned to McGonagall.

"What is the plan of action, Minerva?" McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I wish for Bill and Charlie Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy to visit Percy Weasley" Mrs Weasley's face turned chalk-white whereas Mr Weasley's face turned puce red. Mr Weasley spoke.

"And why is that?" McGonagall sensed the anger but continued.

"Because we believe that Percy is the person Ron had left the school to see" Molly Weasley gasped at her two sons names being in the same sentence as each other then turned to whisper in her husbands ear. Mr Weasley nodded then turned to McGonagall.

"We give permission for them to leave for the Ministry but I will also be going" Ginny whined and folded her arms.  
>"Why can't I go?" Mrs Weasley patted Ginny's arms.<p>

"You're just a little girl sweetie"

"I'm one year younger than Harry and Hermione!" Ginny fumed. Mrs Weasley sighed and looked at Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley shrugged his shoulders. Mrs Weasley gave in.

"Fine but don't make me say 'I told you so'" She kissed everyone but Draco on the cheek then Flooed out of the school. Mr Weasley directed everyone to the back of McGonagalls office where an old scarf lay strewn on the floor, dirt covered. Hermione smiled.

"Portkey is it, Mr Weasley?" Mr Weasley grinned.

"You know you're magical transportation, Hermione" Everyone gripped the scarf tightly. Draco turned to Hermione, concern etched on his face. Hermione saw and held Draco's hand.

"I'll be fine" Then, the Portkey took off.

A few screams later, everyone was lined up outside the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand to make sure she was there. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. Walking into the Ministry, everyone noticed how it had changed. The black tiles were now a dusty shade of blue. The fireplaces for people Flooing in and out were still there and so were the golden elevators. The biggest difference was the huge statue that had been in the middle of the hall. Wizards triumphing arrogantly over other magical creatures. Now, a huge fountain of sparkles was in its places, the sparkles cascading down from the fountain and out onto the floor. Even the coldest of hearts melted slightly at the sight of that fountain. A gold plaque was placed under the fountain. It read:

"_Magic is equality. Magic is compassion. Magic is freedom." _

Hermione glowed at the new fountain. Every wizard had changed since the second rise of the Dark Lord. This fountain was a representation of that. Mr Weasley was asking around for the Minister, Percy's, office. One tiny, podgy looking man with a gruff beard pointed to an elevator and gave a floor number. Mr Weasley thanked him and beckoned everyone to an elevator. Stepping in, Hermione was blinded by the gold buttons, gold barriers, gold everything. Mr Weasley gripped the rope above his head and gestured for everyone else to.

"Hold on tight everyone!" The elevator screeched forward and Hermione screamed. She also heard Ginny scream and whoops of laughter from Bill and Charlie. Even Draco was chuckling slightly. Hair whipped in Hermione's face and they flew in different directions. After only two minutes, the elevator came to a halt outside a long, eerily dark corridor. Everyone stepped out, still laughing but not for long. The corridor they stepped into had a chill Hermione hadn't felt since she encountered the Dementors with Harry in the third year. But the Dementors had been wiped out after they betrayed the Ministry and joined the Dark Lord's side so it couldn't be them. Maybe it was just Hermione over-reacting. Mr Weasley led the party down the corridor and turned right to be met with a huge oak door with a brass handle. The handle was the mouth of a lion. Lion? Hermione thought, Percy was anything but a brave, courageous lion. Mr Weasley pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Everyone stepped into the office. Hermione screamed. Percy was lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised in the corner of the office. The main chair was turned towards the window and someone was obviously sitting in it. The chair swerved round and they were met with a familiar face.

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bill ran at Ron but Ron threw him back with a flick of his wand. He pointed it at everyone.  
>"No one takes another step" Ron grinned coldly at Hermione.<br>"Welcome to Minister Percy's office. I will be helping you today. What is it you need?" Ron cackled at his joke. Hermione didn't find it funny. She took a step forward and Ron sharply turned his wand on her. She threw her arms up in surrender.

"Ron, what have you done? That's your brother lying over there. Why are you even here?" Ron smiled malevolently at Hermione. He pointed his wand at Percy.  
>"Why the hell is he Minister? When I heard the news, I nearly died of laughter. This piece of shit on my family's shoe was now going to be setting our laws. I decided to take matters into my own hands?" Hermione shook her head. She didn't believe that for one minute.<p>

"Then why did you leave Hogwarts with a Death Eater? Couldn't do the dirty work by yourself? Aw, poor 'ickle boy!" Hermione put on a soppy voice. She could see Ron was getting annoyed. A voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

"You see, mudblood, even though he had me, he did the dirty work" Hermione turned slowly to see Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Harry out cold while Draco was being held by the throat.

"Nice to see you again, Bellatrix" Bellatrix cackled while Draco struggled against the grip of the man standing next to her. Draco hadn't noticed who had grabbed him but Hermione stumbled back in horror when she saw.  
>"Aw, is the smarty mudblood scared?" Bellatrix cackled again. Hermione couldn't speech in pure shock of who was standing before her. The man threw Draco down onto the ground and Draco gasped for breath. Hermione threw herself to the ground and helped Draco up. She grabbed Draco's cheeks and whispered to him.<br>"Don't turn round" Draco looked at her confused.  
>"Why?" Hermione began to tear up.<br>"Just don't" Draco rubbed Hermione's cheek.

"This is making you upset so I have to turn round" Draco took Hermione's hands off his face and turned around. Hermione quietly let out a sob.

"No!" Draco froze then whispered a word he never thought he'd say again.

"Daddy?"


End file.
